The present invention relates generally to the field of protecting coastal regions and waterfront property or waterfront investments.
Waterfront property is particularly vulnerable to weather conditions. Wind and waves can erode waterfront property over time, and more powerful conditions such as hurricanes and tsunamis can do more damage over a much shorter period of time. With some scientists predicting large increases in hurricane activity along with increases in sea level in the coming years, waterfront property is expected to become even more vulnerable to weather related events. In this regard, it is desirable to provide a barrier system that can provide a water barrier in order to protect coastal regions, waterfront properties, and waterfront investments.